Question: Solve for $t$ : $t - 5 = 11$
Add $5$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ t - 5 &=& 11 \\ \\ {+5} && {+5} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-5 + t} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{11} \\ t &=& 11 {+ 5} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = 16$